Some vehicles, such as some trucks and utility vehicles, are built using a body-on-frame construction. In such cases, a plurality of individual body panels are mounted on a rigid frame. Relatively large nominal gaps are provided between neighboring body panels due to large assembly variation and dynamic gap requirements during vehicle operation.